merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Manticore
The Manticore is a creature of magic and one of the most fearsome and dangerous creatures in existence. History The Manticore is a creature of the Old Religon, and a native of the Spirit World. Able to travel to the physical world, it can be summoned through a portal in a magical box. It is unknown if can travel through without being summoned. The Manticore was first sighted almost a thousand years ago. It was described as one of the fearsome of all beasts; the ancients lived in fear of it, and trembled at its very name. However, a millenium later, it seems to have turned into a myth, as it is believed they do not exist. Alice managed to summon one manticore, hoping to use its power for good. However, its power turned out to be too great for her to handle, and it forced her to enter into a plot to kill Uther Pendragon (suggesting previous After using its poison, the plan was put in place, however, the Manticore was destroyed, after Merlin summoned it into the real world, and Gaius destroyed its box, thus saving the king (Love in the Time of Dragons). Abilities Despite its small size, the Manticore is shown to be a very fearsome and dangerous creature. Its venom is too deadly for any cure (possibly except the power of life and death; however, this was never tried and its likely the person would already be dead by the time someone used it). It is strong enough to kill a person in less than a day. The only way to save someone from its poison is to kill the Manticore from which the poison came. However, as the Manticore is a creature of the Old Religon﻿, and draws its power directly from that source, it cannot be killed directly. However, it can not last long outside the Spirit world. If its link between this world and the Spirit world (via portal) is destroyed, the creature is also destroyed. The Manticore also possesses great magical powers. It can control another being and force them to do things against their will. It is also shown to be quite strong, despite its small size, and can attack with its claws, teeth, and tail. Appearance The manticore is small, about the size of a cat. Its body is a cross between a lion and a scorpion, as it has a lion's body, legs and paws, the tail of a scorpion and the face of a mans. It is brownish in colour and has a roundish browny-purple face, with yellow eyes similiar to a Dragon, long pointed ears and and sharp teeth. It also has a mane, or rather two manes, both seemingly made of skin and has several points. It has spikes down its back and sharp claws. Its scorpion tail could suggest some connection to the Serkets. Trivia *The Manticore wanted Alice to kill Uther Pendragon which may suggest clashes between the species and the king; however, this seems unlikely because, as already stated, they are widely considered mythical, although it's possible that they didn't recognise it at the time. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Creatures Category:Magical creatures Category:Series 3 enemies Category:Characters Category:One episode appearance Category:Dark magic Category:Series 3 Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Old Religion Category:Enemies and Villians